Admins and Rules
Moderators, Administrators, and Owners TwitchRP, created in late 2015, is currently under the ownership of: *GameWithMe, *TessAnn, *Shortyhage, and *RagingRavage The Grand Theft Auto server is managed by the following admins: *Vulqi, *Hwald, *EB, *Mrfourjars, *Rick Bevington, *Kagey, and *KatieRouu These admins manage all games run by TwitchRP, including their seasonal games: *Claytor, *D3lfy, *Mini, *Aurablades, *PewPew, *TBBiT, and *Steelrain Rules 'TwitchRP' Before the rules of the game comes the rules of TwitchRP as a whole. These rules are designed to maintain a community that is safe and fair to every member, and are expected to be followed. The full list can be found here , and below are a few of the most vital listings: 1 – Be respectful of others in the community; personal insults or verbal attacks outside of role-play (RP) are strictly prohibited! 2 – RP that violates the Twitch Terms of Service (ToS) and Rules of Conduct (RoC) is strictly prohibited: *Twitch Terms of Service *Twitch Rules of Conduct 3 – You must stay in character at all times on TwitchRP servers. This means no going out-of-character (OOC) on the radio/in-game chats, as well. Message people on Steam, Discord, or other methods if you need to, but keep it all in-character (IC) when playing on TwitchRP. 4 – DO NOT broadcast music to the server using the internal VOIP unless agreed upon by all present parties. 5 – Your first action in any disagreement should always be to try to RP it out. If that doesn’t work and you have a problem with another player, handle it privately, rather than having an open argument on the radio/in chat in the game or in a public forum like Discord or Twitch. If the player has broken a rule, file a report. 6 – Speaking poorly of others on streams, in chats, or elsewhere will not be tolerated. If you have an issue with someone, submit a report. You are representing TwitchRP when you’re on our servers. 7 – Do not message admins directly for general questions. We have a FAQ for reference and a Discord where you can ask for assistance (#in-game-assistance for IN-GAME HELP REQUESTS ONLY, and any of the general channels for general help). You MAY message admins for issues you’d like kept private, and for rule clarifications. 'GTA' For Grand Theft Auto, the series of rules can be found here, but below includes the most important and severe regulations, quoted directly from TwitchRP's website: 1 – Respect others at all times. Racism, hate speech, rape, and sexual harassment are not allowed. 2 – NO ERP on the server. 3 – '''Do not grief others. Griefing is the act of intentionally angering or irritating another player with malicious intent. Example: Consistently stalking a player to force RP. '''4 – AGE REQUIREMENT: TwitchRP uses ESRB ratings as a guide to age requirements for our servers. For GTA, you must be 18 years old. 5 – No PD baiting. Value for your life/freedom and strive to not get caught in a crime. Jail/ Fines are not to be treated lightly. 6 – Do not glitch any elements of the game or use exploits. 7 – Snipers and/or revolvers are only allowed to be used on vehicles. 8 – Vehicle repairs are not to be used from inside a car during any chase by either party, criminal or PD. You must be clear of any situation before starting repairs unless standing outside the vehicle. 9 –'''You must never go into a apartment to avoid consequences or advertise “loitering parties.” There is zero tolerance for wasting server slots and looking to circumvent server rules. '''10 – PD Rules: These rules will be given to you when you are accepted to the PD role and they are to be treated as official server rules. 11 – '''You cannot use animal peds on the server. ''Your clothing can only be changed at the clothing store.'' '''12 – SERVER RESTARTS/CRASHES: You may not use a server restart or crash to gain advantage: *You may not use a server restart or crash to escape an RP situation you were in before the restart/crash. You must wait for the other players to reconnect, and then continue the RP. Although the listed rules rules are incredibly important, it is highly recommended to read the rest of the page, which includes more specific information for topics such as metagaming, PVP, and injuries. 'Others' TwitchRP also hosts other games, and with those comes more sets of rules. These include: *ARK: Survival Evolved *Conan *Dark and Light (DNL) *PixARK *Rust The GTA Penal Code In TwitchRP, the penal code changes occasionally, so remember to re-read every update, if your character is whitelisted for police duty. The full penal code can be found here. It includes information for sentencing, defines terms such as weapon classes, and specifies the PC for specific crimes, as well as their base fines and times, though this may be changed at an officer's discretion. (For example, a character may commit a bank robbery, but if they cooporate, they may recieve a reduced sentence and/or fine.) Category:Administration and Rules Category:Main Page